


Maka Captured by Medusa

by kingnothing1996



Series: 2020 Favorites [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Chastity Device, F/F, Latex, Mummfication, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal evening stroll, but now Maka finds herself in the clutches of Medusa, who has a kinky plan to rid herself of the young mesiter.
Series: 2020 Favorites [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075328
Kudos: 12





	Maka Captured by Medusa

It was a cool night in Death City as Maka Albarn, one of the DWCA’s most impressive students, walked through the streets of Death City.

The young meister's head was filled with questions about the mission she and her weapon partner Soul had just returned from. It hadn’t been the first time they had faced Crona and their black sword Ragnorak, but it had been the first time Maka had been able to catch a glimpse of the witch who Crona worked for.

It hadn’t been a good look and had only lasted a few seconds before she flew away, but Maka couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d seen that woman somewhere before.

With a sigh Maka paused, mentally debating whether or not to turn back now or keep walking for a little while longer.

That mental debate was interrupted by what sounded like a woman’s scream coming from an alley just a little ways up the street.

Without any hesitation Maka began running towards the source of the scream, only stopping when she was part way down the alley to try and spot the source.

“Hello?” Maka called out as she looked around, only to find the alley deserted.

At least that’s what she thought.

Sitting atop a roof that gave her a perfect view of the alley was Medusa Gorgon, Crona’s mother, the witch that Maka had spotted, and the DWCA’s beloved and trusted nurse. With a wicked grin the snake themed woman began a slow chant.

“Cobra Snake Cobra, Cobra Snake Cobra..”

As she chanted bandages began to emerge from the ground around the now very confused Maka, who didn’t have time time to react before the bandages began to quickly wrap around her, first binding her ankles and sending her tumbling to the ground with a thud, followed by wrapping around her arms and forcing them behind her back as the bandages wrapped around her torso like snakes.

The very last thing Maka was able to see was Medusa hopping down from her rooftop perch and striding towards her with the most wicked grin Maka had ever seen. The young meister opened her mouth to scream at Medusa for help, her panicking mind not registering the how different the woman was acting from when Maka saw her in school, only for the last of the bandages to twist themselves into a phallic shape and shove themselves into her mouth, leaving her struggling and groaning on the hard alley ground as the bandages seemed to tighten themselves.

“I guess all that talk around the school of how great a meister you were was just bullshit.” Medusa said as she rolled Maka onto her back before placing a foot on her chest and beginning to press down.

“A real meister wouldn’t have been caught so easily.” Medusa said as she pressed her foot down harder, eliciting a groan of pain from Maka that was music to her ears. “But don’t worry, no one at the DWCA will ever know about your little screw up here.” She added as a wicked grin spread across her face. “Why won’t they know Ms. Medusa?” She asked herself in a mocking tone. “Well Maka, they won’t know because you won’t be able to tell them.”

That final sentence destroyed what little calm Maka had left as she began to thrash and scream in her bindings, desperately trying to escape.

“Now, now Maka, struggling won’t get you anywhere.” Medusa said as her broom emerged from its hiding spot in the alley and hovered next to the witch. “Now then Maka, I think it’s time you get some sleep.” Medusa said as she began another chant. “Snake, Cobra Cobra, Snake…”.

Before Maka realized what was happening she felt her eyelids getting heavier, and heavier, and heavier until she drifted off into a magic induced sleep.

“Sleep well, little slut.” Medusa said to the unconscious meister as she strapped the girl to the underside of her broom before mounting it and flying off to one of her many hideaways.

Upon arriving in the hideout, many miles from Death City, Medusa wasted no time preparing Maka for her new life.

First, she set Maka's wrapped figure down on a worktable, and with a wave of her hand undid the bandages cocooning her, exposing the still unconscious Maka.

Next, she began to strip away Maka’s clothing, tossing it aside while mentally noting to burn them whenever she next got the chance.

With Maka's clothing done away with, Medusa took a moment to look at the sleeping student, completely unaware of what was happening outside of her dream world.

"And to think, the little student who's been a pain in my side for months was taken down so easily." Medusa said with a grin as she crouched down, reaching under the table to pull out a large box. Opening it up, Medusa set out the items that she'd been waiting so long to use.

The first item she reached for was a chastity belt. She didn't expect Maka to derive any pleasure from what would happen next, but she didn't want to chance it. With the belt locked into place, Medusa next locked a metallic chastity bra over Maka's flat chest. In truth the chastity bra wasn't to keep Maka from experiencing pleasure, but to remind her of her chest, or lack there of.

With the chastity's locked onto Maka, Medusa reached for the largest item to come out of the box, a rubber suit, perfectly measure for Maka. Slowly Medusa began to dress Maka, taking the time to smooth out the rubber as more and more of Maka's flesh disappeared under it. Carefully Medusa rolled Maka onto her back and began to zip up the suit, and once the zipper reached the top, she snapped it off.

Now it was time for Medusa to focus her attention of Maka's head.

First up came a pair of special earplugs, enchanted so only one sound would come through, that sound being Medusa's voice.

Next came a nice big ring gag that stretched Maka's to it's limit, forcing her to keep her mouth open, and once she was stood upright, drool all over herself with no way to stop.

Finally came a thick rubber hood that covered up everything but Maka's mouth and nose.

Sure, Medusa intended to torment the girl, but she needed her breathing for that.

"Mmm, so shiny." Medusa said as she ran her hands over the sleeping Maka's now rubber clad form. "A shiny, slutty student." She said as she slid her arms under Maka and lifted her off the table, and began to carry her out of the workshop portion on her lair towards the living area.

While the living area wasn't large, it did have enough room for Medusa to place some comfortable chairs, and across from the chairs lay a small coffin that she had filled with old, unwashed socks she'd had to wear as a part of her nurse disguise.

It was in this coffin that Medusa set Maka, using a series of straps that went around the girls arms, legs, torso, and neck to keep her in place. The small box would be the closest thing Maka would have to a bed from now on, as Medusa intended to keep her in it whenever she wasn't playing with her.

With a wicked grin on her face, Medusa set a transparent lid on the coffin before locking it into place and lifting up the coffin, position it so that it directly faced the chairs, where Medusa promptly took a seat as she watched and waited for the spell to wear off and Maka to begin her new life as Medusa's rubber plaything.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for story updates: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
